villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Fred Desken/Pure Evil Proposal - Danzo Shimura
(Note: The votes were too even to get him approved.) *Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867774 Ah yes, this guy. The one Naruto villain that, without a doubt, gets the most hate and with good intention too. I wanted to make this proposal for awhile now but never really got around it until now so it's best I get to it. CHARACTERS' TRAITS Danzo Shimura, what can you say about him? Well, a lot things actually. Ever since day one, he's always been an envious man who strongly disliked his companion, Hiruzen Sarutobi and when Hiruzen became the third Hokage, this jealously only grew further into hatred. He was also a very shady person, hiding secrets from not just Hiruzen but to others in the village, only keeping things to himself and those that were part of Root. He's one of those villains that believe they're doing the right thing, but none of his actions come across noble nor benefit anything, ultimately making him look like a delusional ass. In reality, he's just someone that wants to become Hokage so he can gain control of the village and essentially become a tyrant. HEINOUS STANDARDS Danzo is responsible for a lot things that caused problems for a lot of major characters. He's the one who tricked Hanzo into believing that the Akatsuki were killing his people, which led to the death of Yahiko, Nagato losing his sanity and reforming the Akatsuki as a terrorist organization. After that, he ends up betraying Hanzo after forming an alliance with him from that incident. He's the one who falsely accused the Uchiha Clan as a whole being responsible for the Kyuubi attack (in reality it was only Obito who caused this) and as a result, he forced Itachi to either kill the whole clan or let the Uchiha coup happen. He also prevented Shisui from stopping the Uchiha coup by stealing his eye, as he wanted to do things his way and was concerned that Shisui was planning to manipulate him as well. Had he not done this, this whole Uchiha problem could have been completely avoided. He's also (indirectly in this case) responsible for transforming Kabuto into a terrorist by brainwashing his adoptive mother into killing him, which led him enter in despair, especially when she didn't recognize who he was. Orochimaru picked him up after Danzo told him get rid of any survivors. Oh yeah, speaking of which, he's been secretly working with Orochimaru, who at this point has already grown power hungry and become a terrorist, performing his illegal experiments on humans. Danzo knew all about this, but chose to keep it as a secret since Orochimaru was providing him Hashirama Cells, which later allowed him to control the many Sharingans he stole from the Uchiha clan slaughter, as well as give him Wood Release. He also killed the frog messenger that would brought the message to Naruto that Nagato was attacking the village. Had he not done this, many lives would have not been lost, the village would have not been destroyed and Naruto would have not went into his Kurama berserk form which would have been game over right there. MORAL EVENT HORIZON At this point, I'd say he pretty much has. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY For the most part, he's pretty capable of himself. Most of his resources such as Root, Orochimaru and Hanzo's alliance were the result of him manipulating people back and forth. MORAL AGENCY As mentioned, Danzo seems pretty delusional, so it's hard to say. He claims to be someone that wants to protect his village but a lot of his actions have only caused worse situations for not just Konoha but the whole Shinobi world. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES Pretty much none. Even after his death, both the manga and anime end up making you hate the guy again when you find out he's responsible for Yahiko's death and Kabuto's transition into a villai. NO SYMPATHY Pretty much none. He talks about how much he wants to save and protect the village but his actions clearly tell that he ultimately cares about himself and his position in power. SCREEN TIME A lot of these actions are major events that occur on screen, so yes, you do see them happen. WORST I'd say he's one of the worst. I mean, at least villains like Madara, Obito and Nagato went through some tragic events and used to be genuine good people that had great intentions. Hell, even Kaguya was someone who went through some tragic times, being betrayed by her lover who tried to kill her and all that. Danzo however never had any intentions nor experienced any form of loss or tragedy. He was always a jealous man hating on Sarutobi, as he was always favored upon more. Overall, quite a hateful bastard we got going here. What do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals